Don't Wanna Fall Asleep
by amrice101
Summary: 'Yeah, maybe I don't need to sleep tonight. Who needs sleep when you have the love of your life in your arms, far away and dreaming' It's been a really long day for the guys, but instead of sleeping, James just wants to admire the beautiful blonde angel in his arms. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Hi! __Happy Valentine's Day! I guess this will be my one shot for this lovey-dovey day! Woke up late the other day and missed the bus so I wrote this! _  


_Disclaimer!; I don't own BTR or the title from the song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith or __the song lyric (from Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction) at the end that isn't really relevant, just thought it fit how James feels towards Kendall :3_

_Warning; FLUFFY :__D _

* * *

_Don't Wanna Fall Asleep _

It's pretty late, 1 maybe 2 in the morning, after a _really_ long day of vigorous dance routines, non-stop vocal practice and a bitchy Gustavo who just wouldn't stop screaming. It seemed like every little thing we did, either me, Carlos, Logan or Kendall, was wrong and he would make us start all over again. When I say it was complete hell, I'm not joking. Whatever, that was yesterday and now I'm in bed, trying to fall asleep, or I was 10 minutes ago; I've decided that watching my beautiful boyfriend sleep is what I much rather do. Kendall's peacefully sleeping, head on my chest, lips parted, snoring lightly and honestly, he looks gorgeous; absolutely flawless really. His bangs are just over his closed eyes and the moonlight that's barely coming through the window is making his blonde hair glow.

I can't help myself, it's like my hand has a mind of its own as it goes up and brushes the hair out of his face. Kendall crinkles his nose but stays asleep. I put my hand back where it was, rubbing circles at the small of his back. I don't know how I got so lucky; Kendall really is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me; he made my dream come true and . . . he's my first and only love. I don't want to know a world without him; I'd be lost if I didn't have him.

Gently, I move him just a bit so that now his head is tucked into the crook of my neck and I can feel his breath hitting my pulse point. It gives me chills, instinctively making my hold on him just a bit tighter, us now chest to chest. I smile as I feel his heart slowly beat in time with mine. This moment feels like it could last forever and I wish it could, more than anything. Just me and him, wrapped up in blankets, legs intertwined and in our own little world. It's perfect; he's perfect and when I'm with him, I kinda feel perfect too. Kendall has the kind of effect on me. I can be in the worst of moods and somehow, he can settle me down easily. It's one of the million of things I love about him.

I never thought loving someone would feel this amazing. I used to be so scared of my feelings and being vulnerable around someone was something I wouldn't let myself do. But then Kendall me showed that it's okay to let people in and that you don't always have to build walls. It took awhile, but eventually, my gorgeous blonde angel knocked down all my walls and found a way into my heart.

He's everything I'm not and strive to be. I told him this once and he said that I'm amazing just the way I am; that I don't need to change for him or anyone else.

God, he's such a sap. But he's my sweet little sap and I'd do anything for him and I know he'd do the same for me.

With all these feelings bubbling inside me, I can't stop myself from leaning down and kissing his forehead and letting my lips linger there.

When I do pull away, I see his eyelids start to flutter and his emeralds for eyes are sleepily glancing up at me, a lazy grin on his face.

"Hi beautiful." I whisper just so he can hear, even though there isn't anyone else in our bedroom.

Kendall's cheeks tint to a lovely shade of pink and it just makes him look even more heavenly.

"Hi." His voice is husky from just waking up and I giggle at that.

"You are so damn cute Kenny." The smile on my face becomes even wider when he tries to bury his face deeper into my shoulder; I can practically feel the heat coming off his cheeks. Only two words to really describe him right now; absolutely adorable.

"Aw, Ken, stop it, you're acting so cute right now I feel like my heart's going to explode!" I lean in just a bit and put his earlobe in between my teeth and say lightly, "I love you so much Kendall. I don't know what I'd do without you."

And I blush when I feel him kiss my neck and snake his arms around me, literally no space being between us now.

Kendall moves his face from my neck, smiles up at me and pecks my cheek. Before he goes back to his previous spot, he moves himself just a bit so he can breathe in my ear, "I love you too, James. You mean the world to me. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

I chuckle and whisper back, "Sure love; sweet dreams."

Yeah, maybe I don't need to sleep tonight. Who needs sleep when you have the love of your life in your arms, far away and dreaming?

_'Truly, Madly, Deeply I am, foolishly, completely fallen and somehow you kicked all my walls in, so baby say you'll always keep me?'  
_


End file.
